Friction brakes and clutches in the prior art depend upon a relatively complex assemblage of interrelated elements to carry out the transfer of rotary motion or the retardation of rotary motion between objects undergoing relative rotation. Typically, a drag brake will comprise a drum and shoe combination of elements wherein the shoe is actuated to expand against the drum by means of a series of hydraulic and mechanical links. Clutches typically comprise a pair of opposed face plates which are spring loaded into contact and, when actuated, are caused to separate, thereby interrupting the transfer of rotary motion. It is difficult to apply these prior art braking and clutching principles to produce a low cost, miniature brake or clutch, especially one which should be economically disposable after use. In particular, prior art film wrapping dispensers, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,513, have required relatively complex and expensive drag brake mechanisms to achieve the desired control of film tension during the wrapping operation.